


Thanksgiving Orphans

by ElectricPurple89



Category: Cloak & Dagger (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 10:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16741900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: Ty makes Thanksgiving dinner for Tandy.





	Thanksgiving Orphans

He ran up behind her when she came in the door of the church and put his hands over her eyes. 

“Ty what on earth are you doing?” 

“It's okay T. I got a surprise for you.”

“ugh not cool Ty.” 

“you're gonna love it I promise.” 

He walked her to the front of the church. He'd rearranged some of the pews into a makeshift table with fast food on it. 

“Okay you can open your eyes.” he told her as he removed his hands.

She may have let out a giggle or two. “Tyrone what did you do?” 

“I made Thanksgiving Dinner. I know it's not turkey, but it's the best I could do. You're my family Tandy and I want to spend the holiday with you”

She looked at him. She knew how hard it must be for him knowing he couldn't spend this day with his mom and dad. “Ty this is perfect” she told him as she gave him a hug and kissed him. 

They sat down and ate their McDonald's.

“Okay since it's Thanksgiving I'll say that I'm thankful for you Ty. I'm so glad we found each other.” 

“I'm thankful for you too T. No matter how crazy you can be.”

“Hey” she exclaimed as she hit him playfully. 

“Okay okay sorry. I love you babe. I'm very thankful for you.”

“I'll accept that.” 

 

After dinner they laid down on his bed and watched ‘Christmas Vacation’.


End file.
